La boda
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: La vida sigue aunque tú ya no estés a mi lado. Te he querido de corazón, pero ahora es el momento de seguir adelante.


**La boda.**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Tarjetón nupcial:

Los personajes de Detective Conan pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama. No obtengo ningún beneficio con este trabajo.

* * *

Blanco satén caía en cascada hasta el suelo, ligeros volantes se ondulaban al menor movimiento, delicados bordados blancos adornaban el corpiño, el velo vaporoso cubría la oscura melena, recogida en un hermoso moño.

Eri alisó la falda, dándole volumen al etéreo tejido y observó el reflejo en el gran espejo de cuerpo entero de la esquina.

- Estás preciosa hija – dijo colocando junto a la mejilla uno de los delgados rizos que escapaban del complicado peinado.

- Gracias mamá – contestó la novia con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¿Nerviosa?

- Siento el corazón desbocado – admitió con una risita un poco nerviosa.

- Bueno, es normal. Cuando yo me casé estaba tan nerviosa que cuando por fin entré en la capilla mi padre tuvo que sujetarme del brazo para que no echara a correr hacia el altar, solo quería llegar allí y acabar de una vez.

Las dos rieron alegremente ante la anécdota.

- Mamá…

- ¿Sí?

- Tú no crees que me esté equivocando ¿verdad? – preguntó con un toque de inseguridad. Eri dejó de arreglar el bajo de la falda y miró a su hija con una ceja alzada, pero Ran no la miraba a ella, sus ojos estaban completamente centrados en los guantes que cubrían sus manos.

La mujer sabía muy bien que estaba pensando su hija. Desde que anunciaron su compromiso no todo el mundo se había mostrado conforme con su elección (en especial Kogoro, pero él no vería con buenos ojos a ningún hombre que intentara arrebatarle a su niña) y mucha gente no se preocupaba en guardarse su opinión para sí misma o de comentarlo en lugares donde los interesados pudieran escucharlos. Ran nunca había hecho mucho caso a las habladurías de los demás, pero si había una opinión que nunca pasaría por alto, sería la de su madre.

- ¿Le quieres? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Ran parpadeó y le devolvió la mirada con algo de sorpresa.

- Mucho. Con todo mi corazón.

- ¿Él te quiere a ti?

- Sí – contestó con toda la sinceridad que otorga el convencimiento.

- ¿Casarte con él te hará feliz?

- Más que nada en este mundo.

- Pues entonces adelante – afirmó dándole un cariñoso apretón en los hombros. Ran sonrió, alivio infinito se reflejaba en su mirada -. No dejes que la opinión de los demás se interponga en tu felicidad. Y si tu príncipe acaba saliendo rana, ya sabes que un divorcio rápido no será problema, de eso me encargaré yo – añadió como quien no quiere la cosa. Ran rió, Eri le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa.

Llamaron a la puerta y antes de poder contestar se abrió dejando entrar a las dos mejores amigas de la novia.

- Ah vaya, veo que no te has fugado con ningún amante secreto – dijo Sonoko con fingida desilusión. Ran puso los ojos en blanco ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

- ¡Ran estás magnífica! – exclamó Kazuha y acto seguido se echó a llorar.

- Oh, Kazuha cálmate – pidió la novia cogiéndola de las manos y conduciéndola a una silla.

- Perdona me ha venido de repente – se disculpó enjuagándose las lágrimas con cuidado de no desbaratar el maquillaje. Ran sonrió y apoyó una mano en su redondeado vientre.

- Bueno es lo normal a estas alturas del embarazo. Respira hondo – le aconsejó Eri.

- ¿Habéis podido ver al novio? – inquirió Ran.

- Más o menos – dijo Sonoko señalando a Kazuha con el pulgar -, aquí su señor esposo está de guardián en la puerta y no deja que nadie se acerque. La verdad es que no sé si intenta mantenerlo encerrado para que no se escape o escondido para que tu padre no lo encuentre.

- ¿No me digas que Kogoro está incordiándolo? – preguntó indignada Eri poniendo los brazos en jarra.

- No más de lo normal – aseguró la castaña con un gesto desinteresado de la mano. Con un resoplido Eri se dirigió a la puerta.

- Voy a recordarle cuáles son sus deberes hoy ¡Atosigar al novio no es uno de ellos!

Las tres chicas rieron cuando la puerta se cerró.

- ¿No sabéis como está? – insistió Ran.

- Ya sabes cómo es, no te preocupes por él – le tranquilizó Kazuha.

- Sí, puede que no sea la persona que yo hubiera elegido de ser tú – afirmó Sonoko -, pero no puedo pensar en nadie más adecuado para ti.

Ran sonrió, Sonoko no acababa de entender su elección, pero le brindaba todo su apoyo igualmente. Sonoko había estado preocupada por ella después de que las autoridades declararan a Shinichi Kudo oficialmente muerto después de años sin tener noticias suyas. Había temido que Ran se encerrara en sí misma y dejara pasar la vida sin vivirla. Después de todo, había sido algo difícil de aceptar, sin cuerpo, sin funeral, sin explicaciones… Shinichi simplemente había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra ¿Cómo podía alguien cerrar un capítulo tan importante en su vida sin nada sólido que lo marcara con un fin? Había sido una muy mala época para Ran. Todos intentaron ayudarla y apoyarla, a salir adelante. Aunque sin duda quien más la había ayudado era él y solo por ello Sonoko le estaría eternamente agradecida. Pese a que hubiera días en que no lo soportaba.

Veinte minutos más tarde, el coordinador de su boda apareció indicando que ya era el momento para que la novia bajara al salón.

- Bueno que empiece el espectáculo – exclamó Sonoko con una amplia sonrisa antes de abrazar nuevamente a la novia y dirigirse a la puerta – y recuerda atinar bien con el ramo. Me muero de ganas de ver la cara del detective Takagi si la detective Sato lo acaba cogiendo.

- Que mala eres… - le reprochó Ran con una sonrisa.

Kazuha la abrazó y susurró a su oído:

- Lamento mucho que no tuvieras la oportunidad con Shinichi que yo tuve con Heiji. Pero me alegro de corazón que de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te quiera como te mereces.

- Gracias – susurró dándole un leve apretón antes de separarse.

Justo cuando las dos salían por la puerta apareció Kogoro algo enfurruñado, como siempre que su mujer discutía con él llevando razón ella.

- Está muy elegante señor Mouri – aseguró Kazuha.

- Gracias – contestó algo más seco de lo que pretendía.

- Procure no tropezar con los bajos del vestido – le ordenó Sonoko imperiosamente. Kogoro masculló algo entre dientes que la joven no se molestó en entender.

Todo su enfado se esfumó en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en su hija. Una expresión de infinito cariño que raras veces mostraba apareció en su rostro.

- Estás preciosa Ran.

- Gracias – los dos salieron al pasillo siguiendo al coordinador que iba indicando con un walki su posición a sus compañeros - ¿Qué es eso que he oído de que estabas atosigando a mi prometido?

- Exageraciones y habladurías – masculló sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Ya… – dijo Ran con incredulidad. Kogoro no se molestó en replicar. Sabía que acabaría saliendo perdiendo y con la bronca de Eri tenía más que suficiente.

Llegaron a su destino. Las grandes puertas dobles les esperaban, voces se filtraban desde el otro lado aguardando con expectación su entrada.

Kogoro no pudo contenerse y encaró a su hija.

- Ran, cariño, ¿estás segura? – preguntó Kogoro por enésima vez sujetando con cuidado los hombros de su hija.

- Papá, ya hemos pasado por esto. Sí, estoy segura de que me quiero casar con él. Le amo ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo? Además le conoces desde hace años, sabes que es una buena persona y que ha estado a mi lado siempre, en las buenas y en las malas.

- Eso lo sé, pero aún así… - Kogoro apretó la mandíbula. Sabía que no la haría cambiar de idea, sabía que ese mequetrefe no era un mal partido… demonios ¿Cuántas veces se había jugado el cuello para asegurarse de que a su hija no le pasara nada? Pero su instinto de padre sobreprotector gritaba y se retorcía para que hiciera algo.

- Papá – dijo su hija con voz suave y ojos cargados de cariño -, no tienes que preocuparte, él me ama y yo le amo. Todo irá bien.

Kogoro la miró a los ojos, Dios ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? Aún la recordaba correteando por la oficina con pasos torpes, su primer día en el dojo de karate, su primer día en la secundaria… Y ahora se iba a casar, en apenas unos minutos ¿Cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido? Su niña ya había crecido y era toda una mujer…

- Oh, papá, por favor no llores – le pidió con una sonrisa cariñosa.

- No estoy llorando – gruñó con voz algo ronca desviando la mirada y tosiendo para aclararse la garganta. Su hija sonrió sin decir nada.

La música empezó a sonar, Ran respiró hondo, apoyó la mano en el brazo de su padre y se encaró hacia la puerta, Kogoro también miró al frente, relajando el rostro, esperando que sus ojos no estuvieran muy enrojecidos. Dio un par de palmaditas a la mano de su hija, como asegurándose de que seguía ahí.

Las puertas se abrieron, revelando la gran sala con dos islas de bancos y un amplio pasillo alfombrado que llevaba hacia el altar. Novia y padre caminaron a paso mesurado, los invitados sonreían y cuchicheaban discretamente, palabras y halagos flotaban entremezclados con la marcha nupcial.

Ran no podía apartar la mirada del altar, donde el oficiante y su prometido aguardaban. El primero con solemnidad, el segundo con felicidad y emoción apenas contenida.

Al llegar al frente Kogoro entregó simbólicamente la mano de su hija, él la sujetó con firmeza y asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento.

El novio sonrió, sus ojos azules chispeaban tras las gafas de montura negra mientras cogidos de la mano, se encaraban con el oficiante.

Y estando allí junto a él, enfrente de todos sus amigos y familia, Ran supo que ninguna decisión que había tomado en su vida había sido más acertada que esta.

Porque él era el hombre al que había querido toda la vida, al que había esperado con paciencia, al que había perdonado por sus mentiras y engaños. El hombre que siempre había estado a su lado, protegiéndola y velándola oculto en el cuerpo de un niño.

- Ran Mouri ¿aceptas a Conan Edogawa como tu legítimo esposo?

- Sí, acepto.

* * *

Wola!

Bueno el objetivo de esta historia era que no se supiera la identidad del novio hasta el final ¿Lo he conseguido? O.o? Y si no da igual, ha sido divertido de escribir XD

Ya me diréis que os ha parecido.

Ja ne!


End file.
